Henri Podbeur: Année 2
by HenriPodbeur
Summary: La suite des aventures de Henri Podbeur, basé sur la vidéo du Joueur du Grenier sur les jeux adaptés de la franchise "Harry Potter". Je suis désolé.


Une longue année commençait pour Henri Podbeur, l'élève de Nintendor qui avait, durant sa première année au collège Georges Pompidou, réussi à renverser une innocente en voiture. Cependant, avant de reprendre les cours, il fallait qu'il réussisse à s'échapper de la résidence des Bourley, sa famille d'accueil.

« Tu ne retourneras pas à cette école de débiles, Henri, » lui dit Vernon, son oncle.

-Tant mieux, » répondit Henri, retournant à son lit.

Pendant la nuit, cependant, Henri entendit des bruits étranges, comme si une vieille voiture volante tentait d'enfoncer son mur. En se réveillant, il vit que ce n'était qu'un vieil hibou blessé qui était en train de mourir sur son balcon.

Puis une vieille voiture volante enfonça son mur, pilotée par un être dont Henri n'avait entendu parler que lors des cours du professeur Roguelike. Poils de feu et regard inexpressif, aucun doute : c'était un Roukmouth.

« Salut, Henri ! Moi, c'est Rond Weasley, tu connais déjà mes frères Losange et Rectangle, de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Carré est le préfet de Nintendor. La fille dans le coffre, c'est Triangle, ma sœur. Y'a aussi mon frère le plus vieux, Tesseract, mais on parle pas trop de lui depuis qu'il est parti élever des dragons en Bordeciel. »

-Et sinon, pourquoi t'as enfoncé le mur de ma chambre avec une berline des années cinquante ? »

-Parce que… Parce que… »

-Parce que tu as besoin de moi pour utiliser le passage secret de la gare ? »

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Rond sortit une baguette de la boîte à gant.

« Monte, wesh ! Monte ! S'tu fais pas c'que j'te dit, j'te Flipendo ! J'suis un malade, wesh ! »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me menaces avec du pain, en fait ? »

-… Putain, l'narrateur, t'aurais pu m'en donner une qu'est magique ! »

Non.

Ainsi, Henri et Rond firent le chemin en voiture volante jusqu'au collège George Pompidou, renversant une élève de Playstachouffle sur le chemin, ce qui leur valut une visite au bureau du proviseur Albus Humdblebundledore.

« Une élève de Playstachouffle, toute fraîche ! Elle venait de débuter sa première année, en plus ! »

-Désolé, m'sieur, » répondit Rond.

-'Désolé' ?! Mais non ! Mais non, mais non, mais non ! »

-On vous promet qu'on va se tenir pendant le reste de l'année, monsieur, » lui dit Henri.

-Mais j'suis en train de vous féliciter bande de petits cons ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on se débarrasse d'une Playstachouffle ! 50 points chacun ! Allez, magnez vous, sinon le professeur Roguelike va vous les retirer. »

Ainsi, les deux retrouvèrent Texas Granger en cours de Potions, dans les cachots.

« Ah, ça fait un moment que je t'attend, Henri ! Mais dis moi, celui avec toi, serait-ce... »

-Un Roukmouth, moi aussi j'étais surpris. Il est venu me kidnapper pendant la nuit, et du coup je suis là. »

-Silence, dans la salle, silence, » s'écria le professeur, visiblement fatigué. « Aujourd'hui, le proviseur m'a confié la tâche longue, dure et franchement chiante de vous faire un cours sur les MST. »

-Ah, perso j'ai pas besoin, donc je peux y aller ? » questionna Granger, la main levée bien haut.

-Allez-y, j'aime pas vous avoir dans mes cours de toute façon. »

Après une très, très longue heure, Henri et Rond finirent par sortir du cours, et rejoignirent Texas en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Putain, enfin des vrais cours, ça fait depuis qu'on a coffré Tucéki que j'attends ça, » s'exclama Henri, de joie, pour une fois.

-Parlant de ça, Henri, j'ai entendu dire que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait ta mort ! » lui dit Texas, inquiète.

-Mais on le sait, ça, il veut ma peau depuis que j'ai renversé sa mère l'année dernière. »

-Pas lui, Henri ! Je parle de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

-Mais c'est qui ? »

-Oui ! »

-… Hein ? »

-Chut, le cour commence ! » les interpella un Pécéairdaigle.

Soudain, un visage familier se présente devant Henri, Rond et Texas.

« Ha ha ! Bonsoir, mes chers élèves, je suis de retour ! » s'exclama Georges Tucéki.

-Mais on vous a pas envoyé à Segazkaban l'année dernière ? » interrogea un Xboxard.

-Oui ! Mais je me suis évadé. Bon, vous voulez que je vous apprenne à faire quelque chose, ou vous voulez juste que je face ce que je fais quand je suis dans le doute ? Ha ha ! »

-En fait on veut pas d'vous, » déclara Rond.

-Moins cinquante points pour Nintendor. Et pour tout le monde, en fait. Ha ha ! Podbeur, va dans le donjon, chercher un bouquin que j'ai laissé là bas. »

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça pour vous ? Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! »

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il est largement temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ! Dans ton dos fils de p- »

-Hein ? »

-Rien, rien, ha ha ! »

Henri alla donc dans le donjon, où il fit une rencontre des plus étrange, avec un élève qui lui ressemblait, mais qui avait le même visage que Texas.

« Ah ! Toi aussi, t'es coincé ici à cause de l'autre Gilles de Roi ? »

-Gilles de Roi ? Mais c'est qui ? »

-Oui ! »

-… Hein ? »

-Bref, moi c'est Benzaie Potter, ça fais 5 piges que je suis coincé ici parce que j'arrive pas à battre la gargouille à Croco-Golf. »

-… Hein ? »

-T'inquiète, au bout d'un moment ça arrête d'être absurde. »

-Oui mais c'est quoi, Croco-Golf ? »

-Tu sais, le 'Croco-Golf, tu tapes la balle, Croco-Golf, je te la renvoies, na na na golf, avec Croco-Golf.' Ce truc ! »

-Connais pas. »

-Mais t'as pas passé de temps avec les moldus, ou bien ? »

-Mais… Mais c'est quoi, un moldu ? »

-Tu es paumé, Henri, » surgit soudain Hagrid, le sans-domicile-fixe qui avait élu résidence à Georges Pompidou.

-Mais comment est-ce que vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici ? »

-Je suis paumé, Henri. »

-Ah. Oui, c'est logiqe. »

-Et mais vous aviez pas une tête de poisson l'année dernière ? » demanda Benzaie.

-C'était i ans. Tu es paumé, Benzaie. »

-… Ouais, ça marche moins avec 'Benzaie' qu'avec 'Henri', » déclara Podbeur, avant de se diriger vers une grande gargouille. « Donc c'est avec ce truc que je dois me battre ? »

-Ouais, dis lui juste la formule. » répondit Benzaie.

-Mais quelle formule ? »

Lorsque Podbeur eu prononcé ces mots, la gargouille se mit à bouger, et lui lança une balle verdâtre, qu'Henri renvoya facilement. La gargouille renvoya la balle une seconde fois, et le 'jeu' continua pendant plusieurs heures. Puis, Henri eu l'idée de ne pas renvoyer la balle, et la gargouille se brisa, révélant un passage derrière elle.

« … Oh putain, j'y avais pas pensé ! » s'exclama Benzaie.

-J'pensais pas qu'une crampe au bras m'aiderais un jour... »

-Ah, mais ça doit être pour ça que sur le mur y'a marqué 'Pour gagner, il suffit de ne pas jouer' ! C'est une leçon de pacifisme ! »

-T'es resté ici des années mais t'as jamais compris ? »

-Ben quoi ? »

-… Bon, je me tire, d'autres cours à prendre, hein. »

Henri passa par le nouveau chemin, et ressortit de la porte dans laquelle il était entré pour pénétrer dans le donjon.

« Mais ça a servi à quoi de me lâcher là dedans ?! »

-Putain, t'es ressorti ? Je veux dire, ha ha, je savais que tu y arriverais, Podbeur ! J'ai entendu dire que ton amie, Texas Granger, était pétrifiée à l'infirmerie. Va donc lui rendre visite ! Ha ha ! »

Henri se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où il vit Rond se lamenter sur le corps inanimé de Texas.

« Rond, il s'est passé quoi ? »

-Ben elle a voulu aller aux toilettes, et elle m'a dit de venir avec elle, donc je lui ai fait la blague du serpent dans la botte, et voilà qu'elle se fait pétrifier ! Mais comment j'pouvais savoir qu'elle était allergique aux blagues de merde ? »

-Attend… Les toilettes… Un serpent… Pétrifier... »

-Tu crois que tu as compris quelque chose, Henri ? »

-Non… Mais viens avec moi au bureau de Tucéki ! »

-Le prof, ou Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

-… Oh mon dieu, tout est logique en fait ! »

-Tu te fous de moi ? »

-Tucéki, c'est notre version dans cet univers de Gilderoy Lockhart, et dans la VF du jeu basé sur _La Chambre des Secrets_ , ils prononcent pas ça Gilderoy, mais Gilles de Roi ! »

-Et alors ? »

-Attend, j'ai un flashback. »

'Ah ! Toi aussi, t'es coincé ici à cause de l'autre Gilles de Roi ? »

-Gilles de Roi ? Mais c'est qui ? »

-Oui ! »

-… Hein ?'

-C'est bon j'ai fini mon flashback. »

-Je vois pas le rapport, Henri. »

-Tu te souviens quand Texas m'a parlé de 'Tu-Sais-Qui' ? »

-Je... »

-Attend, un autre flashback. »

'Pas lui, Henri ! Je parle de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

-Mais c'est qui ? »

-Oui ! »

-… Hein ?'

-Voilà c'est bon. »

-… Je comprends toujours pas, Henri. »

-Quand j'ai demandé qui étaient 'Tu-Sais-Qui' et 'Gilles de Roi', j'ai eu la même réaction ! Et Benzaie Potter et Texas Granger sont tous les deux jouées par Benzaie, le gars du Hard Corner ! »

-Mais donc, ça veut dire que… »

-Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est Gilles de Roi, et Gilles de Roi, c'est Gilderoy, et Gilderoy, c'est Tucéki, et Tucéki, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

-… Mais c'est débile en fait comme énigme. »

-OUI ! »

-Et que comptez vous faire de cette information, jeunes gens ? » déclama Tucéki, entrant dans l'infirmerie la baguette dégainée. « Si vous comptez m'arrêter une deuxième fois, sachez que vous n'y arriverez pas. »

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous nous menacez avec du pain ? » dit Henri.

-Putain, mais narrateur de merde, c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ce gag à la con ! » s'énerva le professeur incompétent. « Mais je vais te casser la gueule, fils de pute ! » On avait dit 'pas les mamans'.

Ainsi, Tucéki fut à nouveau arrêté, et fut envoyé dans une cellule de haute sécurité à Segazkaban, ou il devint fou. Encore plus, oui.

« Et bien, Texas est toujours pétrifiée, mais au moins on a eu ce sale- »

-Putain, vous auriez pu me le dire, que j'étais pétrifiée ! » surgit Granger.

A suivre dans _Henri Podbeur et l'échappé de Segazkaban_.

« Putain, mais le spoil, merde ! »

Ta gueule.

Fin.

« C'est tout ?! »

Oui.

« Mais… Mais… Mais ça fait qu'une journée de cours ! »

Oui.


End file.
